Tragedy in Crimson
by Umber Cloud
Summary: A story of the demon-fox Shippo wherein he encounters an unfortunate series of events.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I don't even own any Inuyasha merchandise! I invited them over to a party (with ramen) and they stayed of their own volition.  
  
Anyway, this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. It's slightly sketchy and sadly (in the first chapter at least) there isn't much interaction between the main characters. If you deign to read my little creation, many thanks to you! Cyber-popcorn for everyone!  
Tragedy in Crimson (Chapter One)  
  
"Poor little kitsune, sweet little thing. What a destiny that would await you had I not intervened. I'm sorry for this, truly I am, but your innocence must be protected at all costs. You are the last of your blood, and I shall not have you tainted! No, little one, no."  
The ancient crone down the path led an entranced Shippo. He was no longer aware of his surrounding or his purpose, for he could see only blue foxfire floating around him. In his mind he searched for his father among the spirit lamps, but each fire he came to was nothing more than light. Like this he unwittingly drew closer and closer to the witches abode where awaited for him he knew not what.  
"Child fox, child fox, be not sad. Drift in your memories and dreams long past. Forgive me for leaving your companions bound in the forest enchanted by the will-'o-the-wisps, but my mission could not be completed with them to interfere. If ever they find me, I will die for this. Regardless, you must be saved. Sweet one, oh Shippo! Child of a demon-fox, companion of the harbingers of death, one day you will thank me. Aye, little one, aye." the crone whispered in an almost inaudible coo.  
In view of the path now is a house.or more aptly put a shack. The pair plodded along the path until it led to the door of the ramshackle establishment, and the crone picked Shippo up. She held him clasped him to her breast as if he were a doll and kissed his soft forehead with her cracked, gray lips. With a loud sigh she shifted him to one side of her body and using one decrepit hand pushed back the dark veil that served as a door. The room was poorly light despite the waning sun outside. A rancid smell seemingly replaced the oxygen and considering the clutter strewn across the floor and single table there was not much oxygen in the first place. Musty books, bizarre powders, colorless herbs, and a rust-stained dagger occupied the room's single table.  
Towards the center of the room was a relatively small circle of candles. Inset were four stones each fixated in on of the cardinal directions. A brown stone symbolizing earth was set in the northern place, a red-colored stone symbolizing fire stood in the southern, a blue stone sat in the eastern place as water, and to the west was a green stone for air. Dispersed to make a diamond shape between these points were small amounts of incense.  
Giving the circle an indifferent gaze, she stepped over the various carcasses that polluted her floor with Shippo tucked safely in her arms. Once she had crossed the obstacles she placed him in the circle's center then knelt by the outer edge. He remained entranced by the foxfire in his mind; the crone once again began to speak. "Now I have to begin this. Poor little child.your life is destined to be as short as you are. Ah! No worries little youkai, you'll be released form the Wheel soon, but first I must divine to see id my second sight is true. Yes, little one, yes."  
She narrowed her eyes and the incense ignited, sending wafts of smoke to further inhibit breathing. Now the less acrid aroma of the incense veiled the detestable scent of the hut; the smoke smelled faintly of nothing, pure nothingness. As the incense filled the room, the witches eyes glazed over and her form relaxed. Her eyes did not close though she saw a different plane of reality form her own.  
What she was no beautiful thing to behold. It was a jumble of objects, symbols, and shapes, and she neither heard sounds nor felt emotions. Everything in her vision was eerily devoid of color, yet the images were clear enough. She first saw emerge form the dark abyss the moon inscribed within an eye, and a fang without a mouth. Then before her appeared a symbol of the western world, a jade eagle. Slowly the eagle began to crack without shattering and then dissolved into nothing. Next she saw a top spinning inside of a bowl. She noticed that there were slit on the top's sides and that the top was hollow. Her vision focused upon the top until she could see pictures moving within it. Suddenly it was made known that these pictures were not truly pictures but slashes of color. Slashes of crimson, to be precise.all crimson. The image dissipated and the crone's mind returned to reality.  
A soon as she was coherent of the room about her, her senses turned to the incense. Now, the smoke filled room reeked of blood. ............................................................  
  
So there it is! Please tell me what you think of it: I'm dying for the responses. If you would be so kind, review! I'll throw an e-party if I can get at least two. Thank you for all of your support! (^_^) 


End file.
